The Ballad Of Byun Baekhyun
by inyeolarms
Summary: Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, Chanyeol memuja Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. tapi mereka berdua melakukannya diatas nama persahabatannya. masing-masing rela melakukan apa saja. namun pada akhirnya akan ada satu diantara mereka yang menyadari batasnya bukan? jika meninggalkan 'sahabatnya' bukanlah pilihan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL-GS-DLDR
1. Prolog

**The Ballad Of Byun Baekhyun**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari lentik yang terbebas dari sapuan pewarna kuku itu sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah yang memuat berbagai macam pernak-pernik mengenai wanita. Segala macam bacaan yang ada didalamnya sering kali membuat wanita itu merengutkan kedua alisnya dan menyatukannya diatas hidung mungil kebanggaannya. Mulai dari _fashion of the week,_ zodiac, article tentang tips-tips untuk wanita, sampai bahasan mengenai hal intim yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Ya, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Seorang konsultan senior disalah satu perusahaan eletronik terbesar dikorea. Umurnya 25 tahun, namun fisiknya tidak menandakan hal yang demikian. Wajahnya tergolong imut, luar biasa imut, dengan mata sipit, hidung mungil dan bibir tipis yang menggoda. Wanita itu merupakan salah satu wanita paling dikagumi dikorea selatan. Bukan hal yang baru sesungguhnya, toh Baekhyun memang seorang primadona bahkan semenjak dia masih balita. Wajahnya yang ayu mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, yeoja ataupun namja akan memutar kepala mereka hanya untuk tidak melewatkan pandangan mereka kepada Baekhyun barang sebentar. Sesempurna itukah Byun Baekhyun? Ya. Dia memang sangat sempurna.

Apa kalian sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun memiliki kekasih? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Wanita dengan julukan 'Daughter Of God' itu tidak memiliki kekasih dan tidak sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan lawan jenisnya. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang dekat dengannya adalah..

"Apa yang menarik sih?" kata laki-laki itu sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya tepat disamping Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengecup bibir wanita tersebut.

"Lihatlah, ini survey tentang cinta sejati," seru Baekhyun girang, tidak menghiraukan pandangan aneh pemuda disampingnya lantaran sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari halaman majalah itu.

"Kau percaya omong kosong seperti itu?" Baekhyun merengut tidak setuju dengan pendapat lelaki disampingnya, namun ia urungkan untuk berbicara dan kembali fokus dengan majalahnya.

_The average number of lovers everybody has in their lifetime is 10._

"_That's bullshit!"_ seru pemuda itu yang diam-diam ikut membaca artikel tersebut.

"_you're the bullshit_, Chanyeol._"_ Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya dengan jera, Chanyeol memang terkadang menjadi sangat berlebihan di saat tertentu.

Oh ya, nama pemuda tadi adalah Park Chanyeol. pemilik perusahaan dimana Baekhyun bekerja, sahabat Baekhyun dari kecil, bahkan menurut kedua orang tua mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka masih berada didalam kandungan.

Lalu kenapa Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tadi? _Simple. That's how they interact_. Banyak yang bilang keduanya lebih cocok menjadi kekasih, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih nyaman seperti ini dan selalu mengesampingkan pendapat orang lain. Mungkin mereka berdua adalah alasan untuk satu sama lain mengapa kekasih-kekasih mereka yang dulu tidak pernah bertahan lama berada disisi mereka. Baekhyun berada diatas segalanya bagi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol berada diatas segalanya bagi Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, bagaimana mungkin cinta sejati seseorang ditentukan oleh teori murahan seperti itu!" Chanyeol bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau bisa memaknai apa itu cinta sejati. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa berkencan dengan gadis lebih dari satu bulan." Wanita itu tersenyum jail ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol menjadi merengut, pura-pura tersinggung dengan ucapan pedas milik _sahabat_nya.

"Atau jangan-jangan...kau sudah pernah bercinta dengan lebih dari 20 yeoja?! Makanya rata-ratamu sudah melebihi angka 10?!" mata Baekhyun memicing meminta penjelasan kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku lupa sudah berapa banyak, tapi kurasa belum lebih dari 20 dan yang jelas kau salah satu dari mereka," jawab Chanyeol enteng, ia benar-benar malas mengingat-ingat siapa saja yeoja yang pernah ditidurinya. Jujur saja, selama puluhan kali Chanyeol berkencan, ia tidak pernah sekalipun serius dengan mereka. Namja itu ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan bahagia dan menjalin hubungan dengan serius tidak masuk kedalam listnya.

"Kau harus berhenti bermain-main dengan perempuan Chanyeol," Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika dirasa Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan dagunya dipundak sempitnya.

"Lalu? Percumah saja, toh aku tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kutiduri."

"Kau harus berhenti bermain-main. Dan karena kau lupa sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau tiduri, jadi kau tidak boleh menambahnya." Baekhyun mulai berfikir cara terbaik untuk membantu _sahabat_nya.

"Apa-apaan itu!" sungut Chanyeol tidak setuju. "Itu justru akan membuatku tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejati!" tambahnya dengan nada tidak terima.

Dengan sabar Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mulai menjelaskan, "Kita akan cari tau siapa saja mantan kekasihmu. Kau akan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mereka dan yang paling kau suka, itu yang akan kau bawa kedalam hubungan yang serius. Meskipun tidak jelas berapa jumlahnya, jika itu masih dibawah 20, maka kau akan tetap bisa mempertahankan rata-ratanya yaitu 10."

"Jadi maksudmu dengan jumlah limit yang sudah kucapai, cinta sejatiku adalah orang yang pernah kutiduri atau kukencani? Karena cinta sejati adalah orang yang pernah kukencani atau kutiduri sebelum angka 20?" Chanyeol mencoba menyerap teori milik Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan antusias dari wanita itu.

"Ya! Kau pintar!" serunya sambil mengelus dagu Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tercenung.

"Aku baru berkencan selama tiga kali dan bercinta selama dua kali-"

"Denganku salah satunya," cengiran milik namja berpostur tinggi itu mampu membuat Baekhyun melayangkan jarinya untuk menyentil kening lebar Chanyeol yang terbebas dari poni itu.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk berkencan dan bercinta dengan siapapun, angkaku masih kecil," Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sementara Chanyeol merengut tidak setuju, namun ia tidak bisa protes, kalian tau kan penyebabnya? Tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka, jadi saling memprotes adalah haram hukumnya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang memprotes Chanyeol habis-habisan, maka namja itu akan dengan gerakan yang otomatis dan sistematis melakukan sesuatu yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Jadi... kau akan membantuku kan?" Chanyeol memastikan, meskipun suaranya kini teredam karena kegiatannya yang tengah mengendus-endus leher jenjang Baekhyun, namun wanita itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga berhak ikut memilihkan wanita yang mana yang cocok untukmu, bukan?" wanita itu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya, mencoba meyakinkan _sahabat_nya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik," desah Chanyeol kemudian menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun masih menemukan dirinya berada dibawah Chanyeol. Pakaian mereka masih lengkap, hanya saja keadaannya sungguh berantakan. Chanyeol masih betah dengan leher Baekhyun sementara wanita itu hanya mengelus punggung tegak lelakinya dengan gerakan teratur. Panggil mereka naif, karena mereka memang melakukan segala keintiman atas nama persahabatan. Tidak peduli siapapun yang mengejek mereka, keduanya akan dengan santai menanggapinya dan tidak akan pernah memikirkan gagasan yang orang lain berikan.

"Chanhh.." desahan itu terlolos manakala satu buah gigitan kuat membekas dileher putih Baekhyun. Tak tinggal diam, Chanyeol mencoba menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja sempit yang digunakan Baekhyun, mencari dua gundukan kenyal yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari kerap kali dipandang dengan lapar oleh namja-namja diluar sana, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Hmm.." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada rendah. Kali ini namja itu melarikan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun, meniupkan angin-angin gairah kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kita masih ada di ooohh.. kantor.." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun, salah satu titik sensitif milik gadisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau bilang aku tidak boleh meniduri yeoja lain lagi. Karena kita pernah melakukannya, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab kali ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan remot dari saku celananya dan menekan salah satu tombol kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah pintu. Sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang menandakan pintu telah terkunci dengan rapat, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu membukanya.

"Kita aman." Kata Chanyeol lagi, seolah tidak ingin memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menyerukan alasan yang lain, Chanyeol buru-buru membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Ia lumat dengan perlahan, seakan memuja setiap detail pori belahan bibir Baekhyun itu. Sementara gadis itu yang memang sudah terangsang setengah mati, terus menekan tengkuk Chanyeol supaya lelaki itu memperdalam ciumannya.

"Eomma dan eommonim akan langsung menikahkan kita jika mereka tau." Baekhyun terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak ada seorangpun disini, kau tenang saja." Dan kalimat itu seperti pengantar bagi Chanyeol untuk menanggalkan kain yang menempel di tubuh Baekhyun satu persatu.

Kecupan-kecupan memuja menghujani tubuh Baekhyun begitu lelaki itu berhasil melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Mulai dari kening Baekhyun dan merembet kebawah dengan perlahan, tidak mau melewatkan sejengkalpun. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu lebih lama pada buah dada Baekhyun, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun terasa pas digenggamannya, mempermudah lelaki itu untuk meremas dan memilinnya.

Beruntung ruangan ini kedap suara, sehingga desahan nyaring milik Baekhyun teredam dengan sempurna ketika puting sebelah kanannya dipuja oleh Chanyeol yang sibuk menarik ulurnya dengan giginya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol yang satu lagi memainkan puting sebelah kiri Baekhyun dengan gemas, pilin-tarik-pilin-tarik, seperti itu terus menerus hingga Baekhyun seperti lupa akan namanya sendiri.

Puas dengan mainannya, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dibawahnya yang menatapnya dengan sayu. Tangan namja itu meraih salah satu laci disampingnya dan mengambil pengaman dari sana. Pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mulai menarik turun resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dengan perlahan. Ia memang sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun benar-benar lupa bahwa penis Chanyeol berukuran sebesar itu. Batangnya panjang dengan urat-urat kejantanan yang terlihat jelas. Ketika Chanyeol hampir memakaikan pengaman kekepala penisnya, ponsel Baekhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya berdering dengan nyaring.

Tanpa persetujuan, namja itu segera meraihnya dan mengernyit ketika melihat nama asing dilayarnya.

"Oh Sehun?" mendengar nama itu Baekhyun tiba-tiba memucat, untuk apa Sehun menelfonnya?

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" kali ini pandangan Chanyeol sudah ia fokuskan kepada Baekhyun yang masih terbengong ditempatnya.

"Baek?"

"O-oh? Dia.. dia mantan kekasihku." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya curiga. Apakah hubungan keduanya tidak berakhir dengan baik?

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi," titah Chanyeol dengan suara setenang mungkin, namun hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun begidik ngeri.

"D-dia..dia meninggalkanku untuk orang lain." Suaranya bergetar, menyulut amarah ditubuh Chanyeol. tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu menekan tombolnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"_Baek?!"_ suara dari seberang sana menyapanya.

"Nuguya," Chanyeol membuka suara, emosinya ia coba redam dan berkata dengan setenang yang ia bisa.

"_Baek?!"_

"Kau siapa?"

"_Kau sendiri siapa?"_

"Aku Chanyeol." Pria itu menyenderkan badannya senderan sofa sementara Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol untuk memeluk sebelah tangan lelaki itu.

"_Dimana Baekhyun?"_ suara diseberang sana seperti tidak sabaran, membuat Chanyeol mendengus dengan halus.

"Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"_Aku ada urusan dengannya, cepat berikan ponselnya."_

"Urusan Baekhyun adalah urusanku juga." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"_Kenapa begitu?"_

"Dia kekasihku." Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya mengapa ia mengatakannya, yang jelas hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Ia harus melindungi Baekhyun dari orang brengsek seperti Sehun atau siapalah namanya Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"_A-apa?!"_ suara Sehun memekik diseberang sana, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinganya jika ia tidak ingin telinganya berdengung sakit.

"Sudah kukatakan Baekhyun kekasihku. Jangan ganggu dia lagi atau aku akan menghabisimu." Putus Chanyeol setelah puas dengan jawabannya.

Setelah itu ia letakkan ponsel milik Baekhyun diatas laci kemudian ia pusatkan perhatiannya kepada yeoja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya disebelahnya.

"Hey," panggil Chanyeol, mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu mendongak dan disambut dengan tatapan dalam milik Chanyeol.

"Kau harus percaya aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang bodoh yang akan menyakitimu." Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan mengangguk pelan, membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol ikut terangkat.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, didorongnya tubuh Baekhyun yang langsung jatuh terlentang diatas sofa, Chanyeol buru-buru menanggalkan kemejanya yang sudah benar-benar membuatnya kepanasan.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka seseorang merusak kegiatanku." Chanyeol berbisik tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun, sehingga memberikan getaran halus dibelahannya.

"Tapi ketika melihatmu seperti ini.." didekatkannya kepalanya ketelinga Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berbisik,

"Aku jadi berfikir, mungkin aku bisa menidurimu setiap hari." Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Apa Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengannya?

"Kau sungguh indah, Baekhyun."

Dalam hitungan detik, keduanya sudah kembali larut dalam gairah. Mengesampingkan status mereka yang sebenarnya. Tidak mau tau bahwa sesungguhnya, yang membuat mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya adalah karena mereka lupa akan batasan yang selalu mereka langgar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_One day in your life, you'll remember a place, someone touching your face. You'll comeback and you'll look around you'll..one day in your life.."_ Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum damai kearahnya. Kegiatan mereka sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau beranjak pulang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Suaramu indah.." kata Chanyeol menanggapi nyanyian Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dinyanyikan dengan sedikit berantakan.

"Aku pernah menjadi juara satu. Kau ingat?" gadis itu sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk berpura-pura merajuk tapi sinyal yang Chanyeol tangkap adalah mencoba untuk menggoda.

"Do Kyungsoo, Im Jinah, Zhang Yixing." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat dahi Baekhyun merengut bingung. Gadis yang masih berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol itu kemudian memberikan pandangan penuh tanya kepada namja yang sedang memeluknya.

"Itu nama-nama mantan kekasihku yang sudah ku ingat. Sebenarnya aku mengingat beberapa yang lain. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu menarik. Aku menolak untuk mengencani mereka lagi."

"Siapa yang paling kau suka dari tiga orang itu?"

"Zhang Yixing. Composer ternama yang juga merupakan desaigner kelas dunia. kuat, mandiri, tapi penuh dengan kelembutan."

"Dia pasti sulit untuk dicari informasinya." Sungut Baekhyun yang ditanggapi oleh kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi kalau kau bisa menemukannya, aku akan berhutang budi padamu."

"Baiklah. Zhang Yixing adalah target jangka panjang karena dia adalah yang paling kau inginkan. Sambil menunggu, kita bisa mencoba mencari tau mantan kekasihmu yang lain dulu."

"Oh- Lee Taemin dan Kim Kibum boleh juga." Sahut Chanyeol dengan kembali memberikan informasi tentang mantan kekasihnya yang lain.

"Geurae, kau akan memilih satu dari lima yeoja ini." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakan tangan Chanyeol mulai mengelus kewanitaannya dengan gerakan berpola. Mata sipit itu sontak terbuka lebar, ia mempersiapkan tenaganya untuk berteriak,

"PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR MESUM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan Kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Minseok tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar dihadapannya. Sementara lawan bicaranya, hanya mendesah resah dan mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya..."

"...mungkin."

Minseok menoleh dan didapatinya raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menyedihkan. Sudah berapa bulan semenjak temannya ini tidak berhubungan dengan Sehun, tapi imbas dari perpisahan itu masih terasa hingga saat ini. Baekhyun masih sangat sensitive dan terkesan menutup diri dari semua namja yang mau mendekatinya. Padahal Minseok sudah berulang kali memberikan saran agar Baekhyun bisa segera move on dan melanjutkan kehidupan percintaannya, namun yeoja itu selalu saja takut akan masa lalunya jika saja akan terulang lagi.

Meskipun Minseok tau, bahwa sesungguhnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin sulit untuk mengenal namja lain bukan saja karena dia belum move on dan memaafkan masa lalunya, tapi juga karena kehadiran Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi bayang-bayangnya.

Baru ketika Minseok akan kembali membuka suara, Baekhyun sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah berbicara dengan siapa, namun yang ia dengar adalah..

"Nana-ssi? Im Jinah-ssi?"

"..."

"Berikan aku informasi tentang Nana-ssi secepatnya. Kalau bisa malam ini."

"..."

"Geurae, kau yang terbaik!" setelah itu Baekhyun menutup sambungannya dengan senyuman bahagia. _Chanyeol pasti senang mendengar ini_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok hati-hati.

"Aku sedang membantu Chanyeol untuk menemukan mantan kekasihnya." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel digenggamannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Minseok lagi,

"Eobseo unni, Chanyeol ingin kembali padanya."

"Kenapa kau membantunya?"

"Apa salah jika aku membantu sahabatku sendiri?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos, membuat Minseok geram sendiri.

"Kau yakin kalian hanya bersahabat?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi,

"Kau meragukanku?!" Minseok tau, gadis itu sedang pura-pura tersinggung. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit menyeringai.

"Baek, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu." Minseok kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercenung sendirian. Matanya mendadak menatap kosong kesalah satu titik, perlahan-lahan jiwanya siap untuk meninggalkan raganya. Jika Chanyeol kembali dengan Nana, apakah lelaki itu akan mengabaikannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc/end?**


	2. The Other Shades Of Chanyeol

**The Ballad Of Byun Baekhyun**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed.**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek and official couple of EXO.**

**Genre: fluff, romance, drama, friendship**

**Rated: M**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters here are not mine. I only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash, and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit Korea terlihat begitu cerah. Chanyeol sempat berfikir apa ini lantaran senyuman cerah _sahabat_nya yang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya? Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti bergerak dan melangkah. Dipandanginya Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri didepan apartementnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah padam, menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan suka cita. Sesaat, Chanyeol mulai mengobservasi penampilan Baekhyun sore ini. Seharian penuh Chanyeol harus berada diluar kantor karena harus meninjau lokasi pembangunan pabrik baru miliknya, sehingga inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun selama hampir dua hari tidak bertemu. Wanita ini terlihat seperti biasanya, dengan setelan kerja berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu hak tinggi hitam miliknya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti wanita yang baru pulang kerja pada umumnya. Bedanya, rambut gadis itu kali ini digerai dengan indah sehingga menutupi dada busungnya yang tersimpan indah dibalik kemejanya.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja namun Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya yang akan terlihat berantakan ketika pulang kerja, Baekhyun terlihat sangat rapi, sapuan make up tipisnya masih terpoles dengan indah, bibir tipisnya masih terlapisi lipgloss yang membuat kesan basah dan lucu pada saat yang bersamaan. Gadisnya masih terlihat sangat segar, _she looks extremely hot_, batinnya.

"Apa kau berniat membuka pintu apartemenmu?" kata-kata yang terdengar seperti sindiran ditelinga Chanyeol itu mengalun dengan kasar dan memecahkan _image_ dewi yunani yang sudah dengan susah payah Chanyeol bayangkan selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"U-uh?" beginilah Chanyeol, akan selalu terlihat bodoh jika sedang tertangkap basah.

"Aish, lama." Gadis itu bergerak maju dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan bingung kemudian mengambil card dari saku kemeja Chanyeol untuk membuka pintunya. Sebelum berbalik menghadap pintu, gadis itu masih sempat mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, membuat Chanyeol semakin terperosok jauh kedalam angan-angannya.

KLIK

Setelah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun segera melarikan dirinya kekamar mandi sementara Chanyeol masih berjuang keras untuk menjalankan kakinya masuk kedalam. Kenapa reaksi tubuhnya seberlebihan ini terhadap Baekhyun? Hanya dengan melihatnya mengurai rambutnya? Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol menolak untuk mengaku bahwa ia tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Lebih dari apapun juga Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya butuh _refreshing_ dengan mencari yeoja lain, mungkin dia memang harus berkencan dengan seseorang, apapun itu asal bisa menghentikan reaksi tubuhnya yang berlebihan terhadap Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa, sesuatu yang dia syukuri karena dia bisa menguasai tubuhnya juga. Ia pejamkan mata bulatnya, menghela nafas dengan tenang, sampai dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun sudah duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Pelan-pelan gadis itu mengambil jas kerja yang ada digenggaman Chanyeol dan melonggarkan dasi lelaki itu, memaksa mata Chanyeol untuk kembali terbuka.

"Kopi atau?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari meletakkan jas milik Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan atau meminum apapun," tolak lelaki itu dengan halus sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah," gadis penggila eyeliner itu mulai melarikan jari-jarinya diatas kulit wajah Chanyeol. meskipun tidak selembut miliknya, wajah Chanyeol tergolong halus, pahatannya terasa sempurna dibawah sentuhan Baekhyun. Tulang pipinya yang menonjol tapi tidak berlebihan, serta garis-garis wajah yang tegas dan tercetak pada porsinya. Chanyeol adalah wujud nyata dari dewa yunani yang orang bilang sangat rupawan, _He's the most perfect human being_.

"Ya, seharian ini aku meninjau pembangunan dilapangan." Chanyeol masih menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa tapi kepalanya ia telengkan untuk menatap Baekhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya. Diraihnya tangan mungil itu dan ia bawa dalam genggamannya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol yang lain ketika dia sedang merasa lelah, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, entah kenapa dari situ Chanyeol selalu seperti mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

"Geurae, aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi," Baekhyun baru akan bangkit menuju kamar Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu menahan tangannya dan berkata,

"Siapkan airnya setelah aku memelukmu," dan tanpa persetujuan lagi Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Erat, sangat erat hingga Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Namun tidak ada yang terucap dari bibir tipisnya, Baekhyun tetap mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Chanyeol, menikmati wangi _Davidoff Coolwater_ yang menguar kuat dari pori-pori kulit Chanyeol, wangi yang selalu menjadi favorit Baekhyun. Wangi yang melambangkan pria maskulin, modern, _passionate_, optimis, dinamis dan penuh percaya diri.

"_Puppy_.." gumam Chanyeol, terdengar samar ditelinga Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu harus mendongak untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

"Kau seperti _puppy_, mengendus-endus bauku," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sementara Baekhyun malah tersenyum polos dan berkata,

"Aku suka baumu," gadis itu terdengar malu-malu ketika mengatakannya, hingga mengubah kekehan Chanyeol menjadi tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat menenangkan dengan suara _husky _kebanggaannya.

"Aku tau," balas Chanyeol sambil mencium hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Menit berikutnya, mereka kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.." panggil si mungil terlebih dahulu,

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan denganku?" kalimat pertanyaan itu terlolos begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, membuat garis kerutan dikening Chanyeol terlihat semakin jelas, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Umm.. kita kan selalu bersama selama dua puluh tahun lebih, kau tidak bosan denganku?"

"Tidak. Kau dan aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Apa kau bosan?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Senyumnya terkembang ketika dirasa Baekhyun menggeleng didalam pelukannya.

"Tidak. Terkadang aku merasa jauh lebih aman bersamamu daripada kekasihku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Apa kau sedang memiliki kekasih?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya. Jika jawabannya adalah 'ya' maka dia akan menghukum Baekhyun karena tidak meminta pendapatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima seorang pria. Hey! Chanyeol memang protektif kepada Baekhyun, bukan hanya karena Baekhyun adalah _sahabat_nya, tapi juga karena banyak binatang buas diluar sana yang mendambakan gadisnya. Baekhyun adalah primadona, siapapun pasti mau mendapatkannya.

"Tidak, tapi aku sedang membutuhkan kekasih." Ini jawaban paling menyebalkan yang pernah Chanyeol dengar karena pemuda itu tau persis, maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya adalah _'Jangan coba-coba mempersulit siapapun yang ingin mendekatiku atau aku akan membencimu'_.

"Siapa yang sedang mendekatimu?" nada malas keluar begitu saja dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol, entah kenapa membicarakan hal seputar kekasih Baekhyun terasa sangat menyebalkan baginya, dia selalu berpikir selama ini Baekhyun selalu didekati oleh pria-pria tidak benar, membuatnya seratus kali lipat lebih protektif dari biasanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau." Jawab gadis itu singkat. Chanyeol tidak pernah sadar, didalam nada itu, tersimpan banyak rahasia.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Misi apa?"

"Tentang mencari tau mantan kekasihku," Jawab Chanyeol setenang mungkin. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, tapi ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun menegang dalam pelukannya.

"Aah.. aku akan segera mengatur jadwal pertemuanmu dengan Nana. Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan kontaknya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Nana sebenarnya.." Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan namun dalam, sehingga mau tak mau tubuh Baekhyun ikut bergerak karenanya.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya dulu, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Zhang Yixing itu sedikit susah didapatkan." Gadis manis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Geurae," Chanyeol menunduk dan lagi-lagi mencium bibir plum yang diam-diam sudah menjadi candu baginya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dengan pelan ia gerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciumannya. Hingga matahari tenggelam keperaduannya, hanya itu saja yang mereka lakukan, saling mengecap bibir satu sama lain tanpa menyadari perasaan lain yang perlahan menyusup kedalam hati keduanya. Kembali mengabaikan batasan yang dengan kokoh mereka pamerkan kepada teman-temannya. Hey, sahabat tidak saling melumat setiap kali mereka bertemu bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vatos Urban Tacos_ salah satu restoran mahal yang berada di Seoul terlihat ramai sore itu ketika seorang wanita cantik melangkah masuk dengan anggunnya. Restoran ini memang banyakan digemari oleh kalangan atas masyarakat Korea, percampuran masakan Korea dengan Amerika dan Mexico membuat restoran ini dianggap keajaiban bagi sebagian warga. Ketika pertama kali melangkah masuk, kalian akan langsung dihadapkan dengan antrian orang-orang yang dengan sabar menunggu untuk bisa menikmati makanan yang mereka sediakan. Berbeda dengan wanita ini, dia sudah memesan salah satu meja bahkan dari dua hari yang lalu.

Im Jinah. Atau yang kerap disapa Nana duduk dengan anggun di meja nomor 4, meja yang sudah ia pesan- ah sebenarnya orang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya yang memesannya, Park Chanyeol. senyumnya terkembang mengingat namja itu, namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol adalah pemilik perusahaan elektronik yang menjadikan Nana sebagai Brand Ambassador untuk salah satu produknya. Namja itu adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan, ditengah kesibukannya untuk mengurusi semua perusahaannya, Chanyeol selalu meluangkan waktu untuk orang-orang yang dikasihinya, meluangkan waktu untuk sesuatu yang dia suka yaitu bermain musik. Untuk hobi Chanyeol membuat lagu sebenarnya baru Nana ketahui setelah ia membaca biografi Chanyeol disalah satu majalah yang memuat konten _'Eksekutif Muda Paling Berpengaruh di Korea'_. Siapa yang tidak tau Park Chanyeol? bahkan ketika dulu dia dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol-pun Nana sampai menjadi naik daun padahal karirnya didunia modeling dan acting tidak terlalu cemerlang, cenderung redup karena perempuan itu hanya bisa mengandalkan fisiknya saja. Namun ketika berita itu menyeruak, Nana langsung mengisi 90% penyiaran di tanah Korea. Sebegitu besar imbas seorang Chanyeol baginya, oleh karena itu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan keduanya, Nana sedikit merasa kehilangan, bukan hanya kehilangan sosok Chanyeol, tapi juga kariernya terancam. Namun berkat dari bossnya yang bernama Hong Jonghyun itu, semuanya masih terselamatkan.

Bagaimana Chanyeol yang sekarang? Apa masih semenarik dulu?

Lamunan Nana terganggu ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya. Sesaat Nana menarik nafasnya seolah tercekat, pemuda dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana katun dengan warna senada, nampaknya pemuda ini baru saja selesai bekerja ketika Nana melihat jas yang pemuda itu genggam di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk berada ditelepon dengan seseorang yang Nana tidak paham itu siapa.

"Arrasseo.. kau pikir aku bodoh?" gerutu pemuda itu sambil meletakkan jasnya di pangkuannya dan kemudian melonggarkan dasinya.

"..."

"Arra... arra sudahlah kau tutup saja telponnya aku sudah sampai." Ucapnya sambil melirik Nana yang memandangnya dengan raut ingin tau.

"Arrasseo. Aku akan langsung kesana nanti. Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Ne, aku menyayangimu." Nana semakin mengernyitkan keningnya, siapa yang Chanyeol telepon? Kenapa pemuda itu bilang ia menyayangi orang yang ada diseberang sana?

"Maaf menunggu lama."kata Chanyeol sambil sibuk mencari pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Jujur saja Chanyeol sudah sangat lapar saat ini. Setelah salah satu pelayan mendekat dan memberikan mereka buku menu, Chanyeol langsung mempersilahkan Nana untuk memilih dahulu yang pada akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _Kimchi Carnitas Fries_ sedangkan Chanyeol memesan _Galbi Short Rib Taco_. Pelayan bername-tag Gayoung itu pamit dan membawa pesanan mereka.

Sesaat Chanyeol hanya menatap Nana dengan pandangan super dalam, sampai-sampai model cantik itu salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"A-ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Nana dengan terbata pasalnya Chanyeol masih belum mengedipkan matanya. Diam-diam wanita ini besar kepala, apa Chanyeol sedang terpesona dengannya? Oh semakin mudah rencananya untuk memikat lelaki ini kembali.

Lamat-lamat Chanyeol mulai mengedipkan matanya, namun masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya. Bibir tipis wanita itu perlahan terangkat membentuk seringai licik disana. Bahkan belum sempat ia merayu, Chanyeol sudah bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Nana memang sudah menduga, Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya melupakannya, apalagi dulu masa pacaran mereka lumayan lama, 6 bulan, dibandingkan dengan yeoja lain yang tidak pernah menyentuh bulan ke dua.

"Kau suka kimchi?"

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

Nana berkedip tiga kali hingga ia sepenuhnya yakin bahwa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah pertanyaan terkonyol dan diluar dugaannya selama beberapa menit ia berada diawang-awang.

"A-ah?" wanita itu menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjadi semenggemaskan mungkin namun yang berada dikepala Chanyeol justru, _apa perempuan ini sedang mengcopi gaya Baekhyun? Tidak lucu sama sekali_, batinnya.

"Kau suka kimchi? Sama seperti Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol, kali ini ia menyuarakan pikirannya hingga Nana mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Nana.

"Ya, Baekhyun selalu memesan makanan itu jika kami makan disini." Pemuda itu menjawab acuh, mengabaikan Nana yang mengernyit tidak suka. Ia baru ingat, bahwa Chanyeol memiliki sahabat perempuan bernama Baekhyun, yang tidak lain adalah konsultan diperusahaannya.

"Oh.. kau masih bersahabat dengannya?" Chanyeol menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum sangat manis kearah Nana yang disambut dengan suka cita. Semenit berikutnya perempuan itu melanjutkan,

"Kau tak seharusnya berteman dengannya. Dia hanya menyusahkanmu bukan? hah sudah kuduga Chanyeolie." Nana memasang wajah heran dibuat-buat, sementara lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan perempuan bersurai caramel itu. Nana masih terus mengocehkan banyak hal tentang Baekhyun, apalagi ketika senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar wanita itu memutar otaknya untuk mengatakan apa lagi tentang Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak menyadari dibalik senyum lebarnya Chanyeol sudah mulai menggertakkan giginya.

"Baekhyun itu wanita tidak penting." _BAAAAM_! Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Chanyeol menyeringai kejam dihadapan Nana, emosinya ia tahan jauh kedasar pikirannya yang sudah meletup-letup. Namun ia tidak mungkin kan melawan Nana disini?

"H-huh?" Nana mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang seperti penuh intimidasi apalagi dengan tatapan matanya yang nyalang dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum seram.

"Kupikir kita disini untuk makan. Omong kosongmu tentang Baekhyun itu tidak membuatku kenyang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan. Namun bodohnya Nana, ia mengartikan perkataan Chanyeol sebagai penolakan untuk membicarakan Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol sudah muak dengan wanita itu. Nana justru menyeringai dibalik wajah cantiknya.

"Aku-"

"Yeoboseyo?" belum sempat Nana kembali berkata, Chanyeol sudah kembali menepelkan ponselnya ketelinga peri kebanggaannya.

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah gwenchana?" suara Chanyeol begitu tenang dan dalam namun terasa seperti hunusan panah bagi Nana. Apa Chanyeol baru saja menepis habis anggapannya tentang kerusakan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang Nana asumsikan?

"..."

"Arrasseo, aku akan segera pulang.. kau tunggu aku hm?" Nana benar-benar bisa melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tulus saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit pria itu akhirnya menurunkan lengannya dan menyimpan ponsel mahal itu kedalam saku celananya. Matanya kembali menatap Nana dengan pandangan tajam, dengan begini Nana sudah tau apa kesalahannya. Ia harus segera bergerak atau dia akan kehilangan kesempatan. Sedikit merendahkan harga dirinya tidak masalah asal Chanyeol bisa kembali baik padanya.

"Chanyeol aku-"

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa membicarakan Baekhyun seperti itu?" Pria itu masih setia menatap Nana namun tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tersimpan disaku belakang celananya.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun, dia yang merencanakan pertemuan ini." Nana menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ditambah dengan lemparan beberapa lembar uang Chanyeol keatas meja dan disusul pemuda itu yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku kenyang." Katanya lagi dengan nada datar. Lelaki itu mulai memakai jasnya lagi dan merapikan penampilannya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan restoran itu, Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk kearah Nana dan berbisik kejam, "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Nana-ssi. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, masih Bodoh." Chanyeol menegakkan kembali badannya, tidak menghiraukan raut wajah Nana yang sudah pucat pasi ditempatnya. Bukan lagi dia rela harga dirinya jatuh demi Chanyeol, sebelum dia melakukannya, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menjatuhkannya.

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan gagah menuju pintu keluar, menerobos gerombolan orang yang masih mengantri untuk bisa mencicipi makanan andalan restoran itu. Ketika ia sudah menemukan badannya diluar restoran, Chanyeol berhenti diantara dua pria gagah dengan tubuh kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Habisi dia." Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali ketika mengatakan hal itu dan langsung berjalan santai menuju mobil Zenvo ST1 miliknya yang terparkir gagah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan saat ini.

Dirogohnya remot kontrol yang terselip disaku celananya. Tanpa mengeluarkannya, Chanyeol memencet salah satu tombol yang sudah ia hafal dengan pasti apa fungsinya, yaitu untuk membuka pintu mobil yang saat ini sudah berada dihadapannya. Setelah pintunya terbuka, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil dengan gerakan yang luwes, kemudian menutup pintunya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak indah dengan langit jingganya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus bersenandung lagu milik _Drake-Hold on, We're Going Home_. Lagu yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Pandangannya selalu menerawang jauh ketika lagu ini terputar, membayangkan seseorang yang selalu menjadi rumahnya. Kemanapun dia pergi, bayangannya selalu mengiringinya, menganggu pikirannya. Betapapun Chanyeol melupakannya, wanita itu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dengan senyuman cantiknya. Apa wanita itu bisa diraihnya?

Entahlah.

Chanyeol akan lebih berfikir realistis daripada terus berimajinasi dengan khayalannya. Entah apakah Chanyeol bisa menakhlukkannya atau tidak ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Chanyeol tidak tau.

Tanpa ia sadari, mobil mewahnya terparkir apik disalah satu bangunan apartement megah yang seluruh penghuninya adalah perempuan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika semua penghuni itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan mulai bergosip layaknya wanita pada umumnya. _Dunia bisa runtuh_, pikirnya sambil begidik ngeri.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobilnya, Chanyeol berjalan santai dan masuk ke bangunan itu, menyapa security disana dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang bertugas dilobi apartemen. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Seulgi, pemilik apartemen yang kebetulan istri dari salah satu sahabatnya, Jaehyun, Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam gerombolan orang yang memenuhi lift. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk sampai di lantai 10, dimana apartemen Baekhyun berada. Ia segera berjalan menuju apartemen yang berada diujung lorong itu dengan senyum bahagia, entah kenapa menemui _sahabat_nya selalu membuat perasaannya membaik.

Tanpa meminta Baekhyun untuk membukakan pintunya, Chanyeol sudah dengan lincah memformulasikan password tanpa terlihat ragu. Dalam hitungan detik, terdengar bunyi 'cling' yang berarti ia pintu sudah terbuka untuknya.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol melenggang masuk dan langsung mencari dimana sosok Baekhyun berada. Dapur terlihat sepi, sedangkan ruang tengah hanya menyala televisi plasma tanpa penonton yang volumenya sudah dikecilkan. Opsi terakhir adalah kamar tidur, dan dengan langkah pasti, Chanyeol membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu perlahan-lahan. Senyumnya terkembang ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah tertidur memunggunginya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga pundaknya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menunduk di belakangnya, mencium kepala wanita itu dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya mengistirahatkan badannya tepat disamping Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

Chanyeol selalu bersyukur bahwa Tuhan menciptakan tubuh Baekhyun sekecil ini sehingga begitu pas berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau sudah ada disini?" tiba-tiba suara itu mengejutkan Chanyeol yang hampir terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Ya kau tidak tidur," meskipun nadanya tidak terdengar seperti sedang bertanya, namun Baekhyun tau apa maksudnya.

"Aku hanya memejamkan mata." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Perutmu masih sakit hm?"tangan Chanyeol menjalar keperut Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan gerakan perlahan, seolah usapannya bisa melenyapkan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun alami.

"Sedikit.." cicit Baekhyun, tidak mengomentari tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia memberikan usapan.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, namun sekarang Chanyeol sudah menumpukan tangan kirinya agar posisinya lebih tinggi dan bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun kali ini. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya juga.

"_A lot better_." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh jangan tersenyum seperti itu," kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangannya dari perut Baekhyun. Posisinya kini duduk tegap disamping Baekhyun yang sudah terlentang diposisinya.

"Wae? Aku cantik ya?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap lucu, sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Masih hangat diingatannya, Nana melakukan hal yang sama beberapa saat yang lalu tapi terasa sangat berbeda. Bagi Chanyeol seluruh _stock_ aegyo dimuka bumi ini adalah milik Baekhyun dan ketika orang lain melakukannya pasti akan terlihat jelek. Layaknya hukum alam, hal ini sama patennya seperti langit pasti biru.

"Tidak. Itu menyeramkan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda, dan meskipun Baekhyun tau itu, tapi tetap saja, gadis itu memajukan bibirnya hingga membuatnya jauh lebih menggemaskan dari sebelumnya.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka kembali bersuara,

"Bagaimana Nana?" itu suara Baekhyun yang membuyarkan lamnunan Chanyeol. pria itu nampak kaget dan sedetik kemudian terlihat enggan untuk menjawab, tapo tatapan ingin tau Baekhyun mau tak mau membuatnya buka mulut juga,

"Dia lebih jalang dari yang kupikirkan." Ucap Chanyeol datar, sementara Baekhyun sudah membolakan mata sipitnya. Apa Chanyeol bercanda? Nana dikenal sebagai model yang teramat sopan, meskipun tak jarang ia memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya, Nana selalu bersikap santun dimanapun dia berada, setidaknya begitulah informasi yang Baekhyun terima.

"Ya, apa kau bercanda?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa.

"Aku dengannya baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

Jika dipikir ulang, sudah berapa ratus kebohongan yang Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun hanya untuk membuat gadisnya tersenyum? Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tau yang sesungguhnya, bahwa Nana begitu membencinya, orang yang jelas-jelas sudah berjasa bagi Nana, secara tidak langsung.

"Aku menginap disini ya?" pinta Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun menarik salah satu alisnya keatas.

"Geurae, aku akan siapkan kamar tamu untukmu." Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

Chanyeol baru akan mengucapkan kata-kata lagi ketika bell apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Wanita yang kali ini hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis itu akhirnya berjalan tergopoh menuju pintu, penasaran dengan siapa yang datang, apakah Minseok? Tapi seingatnya dia memang sedang tidak punya janji dengan siapapun, kecuali Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah berada disini bersamanya.

Tanpa berfikir lagi, Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu dan menemukan Nana berdiri disana. Wanita bermata sipit itu terlonjak kaget melihatnya, _untuk apa Nana datang kemari?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Nana tidak mengucapkan apapun. wanita itu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mengobservasi setiap hal yang ada pada tubuh mungil yang tingginya hanya sebatas keningnya saja.

"Chanyeol didalam?" tanya Nana tanpa basa-basi lagi, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengernyit bingung. Merasa terdesak oleh keadaan gadis manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian mendapati Nana tersenyum licik._ Apa Nana tau bahwa aku berbohong? _Batinnya.

Sejurus kemudian, Nana melangkah mendekat, sehingga jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Bagus karena aku tidak mau dia melihat mayatmu." Bisik Nana dengan kejam. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari tangan perempuan yang lebih tinggi itu sudah siap untuk mengambil pisau kecil yang ia selipkan disaku belakang celana skinny yang tampak sexy ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

"_Tell me your last wish, baby."_ Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat jelas seringai yang terpatri diwajah Nana, dan itu jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Bahkan untuk berteriak minta tolong saja ia tidak bisa.

"_You tell me yours first."_ Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi ketika seseorang mengumamkan kata-kata tadi, tubuhnya direngkuh oleh tangan kekar dan kemudian dia sudah menemukan dirinya berada dibalik tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah mengarahkan pistol tepat dikepala Nana.

"C-chanyeol.." meskipun tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Nana sekarang ini, Baekhyun bisa mendengar betapa ketakutannya wanita itu dari getaran dinada suaranya. Namun Baekhyun terlalu kesal untuk peduli, wanita jahat seperti itu pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini, apalagi sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Nana sudah mulai merasa tercekik dikerongkongannya, entah kenapa. Wanita itu mulai memelototkan matanya dan memegangi lehernya dengan erangan halus.

"Turunkan pistolnya Tuan Park. Dia akan habis dalam satu menit kedepan." Sosok Jongin muncul dari arah kanan, memberikan Chanyeol senyum persahabatan. Ya Kim Jongin adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol miliki, dialah pemilik Perusahaan Otomotif terkemuka di Korea, keduanya memang sama-sama eksekutif muda kenamaan dinegaranya.

Chanyeol kemudian menyimpan pistolnya disaku celananya, memutar tubuhnya dan merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Kupikir anak buahmu gagal menghabisinya," kata Chanyeol ketika Nana sudah sepenuhnya ambruk dengan busa yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anak buahku terlalu pintar. Mereka memberikan Nana sedikit waktu yang lebih lama untuk menikmati hidupnya sebelum benar-benar lenyap." Jongin ikut menyeringai ditemptanya. Dan oh? Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak sendirian disana, seorang gadis berdiri disampingnya dan bergelayut manja dilengan kanan pria berkulit tan itu.

"Halo, Chanyeol." sapa gadis itu dengan senyuman cantiknya, senyuman yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lupakan dalam hidupnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo, come with the real chapter 1. Guys buat ff ini kayaknya perchapter gue mau ambil 3,5-4k words aja ya, atau mentok ya 5k. Karena kalo dipikir-pikir kalo lebih banyak cenderung bikin capek bacanya. Mending 4k tapi on point, ya gak sih? Nah semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Tenang aja, tiap chapter bakal gue selipin chanbaek moment kok. Sehun belum nongol, mungkin chapter depan atau depannya lagi gatau ya ntar liat aja bakal gimana.**

**Buat yang bilang ini chanbaek friend with benefit, ya bisa dibilang gitu juga sih. mulai chapter 1 ini gue udah selipin hints, sok lah di artikan sendiri hahahaha**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo ya, segitu aja dulu mungkin. Last but not least,**

**Review please?**


	3. Gwiyomi

**The Ballad Of Byun Baekhyun**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Supporting cast: the other EXO members and another supporter gonna be revealed as they needed**

**Pairing: mainly chanbaek**

**Genre: fluff, romance, friendship, drama**

**Rated: m**

**Length: chaptered**

**Warning: genderswitch for all uke(s), typos, broken plot, mature content. If you dont like please help yourself to close the tab.**

**Disclamaire: all the characters aint mine, i only own the plot.**

**No plagiarism, no copy-paste, no bash and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengaduk kopi buatannya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ditemani dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menceritakan kehidupannya beberapa tahun silam. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun ketika mereka masih menginjak junior high school, namun pada akhirnya mereka terpisah karena Kyungsoo harus pindah ke China beberapa tahun ketika ayahnya dipindah tugaskan. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui juga adalah bahwa Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol, _dunia memang sempit_, pikirnya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bertemu ketika mereka berada di satu universitas yang sama, pada saat itu mereka sama-sama menempuh bidang studi bisnis dan disitulah mereka berkencan. Sayangnya tidak begitu lama, hanya sekitar 3 atau 4 bulan saja. Kyungsoo paham betul seperti apa Chanyeol dengan segala kelakuannya karena namja itu dulu merupakan salah satu mahasiswa paling populer dialmamaternya. Tidak sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, dan tidak sulit juga baginya untuk melepaskan Chanyeol.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu masih ingat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu menceritakan sahabatnya yang kala itu kuliah dijepang yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun begini lah, Baekhyun begitulah, kadang cerita Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo merasa risih karena Chanyeol terlihat begitu memuja sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu tidak pernah tau bahwa Baekhyun yang Chanyeol maksud adalah sahabat terbaiknya, si diva Byun yang memang sudah populer bahkan semenjak mereka di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Ketika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan Chanyeol, dia berfikir, bahwa Chanyeol memang bukan lelaki yang baik untuknya. Kyungsoo sangat memegang teguh kesetiaan dan selalu serius dalam berhubungan sementara Chanyeol masih senang bermain-main, sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sadari akan menjadi sia-sia jika ia tetap bertahan, toh Chanyeol tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun kepadanya.

"Aku tak menyangka Baby Byun milik Chanyeol adalah kau," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini sibuk memasukkan beberapa cemilan kedalam toples.

"Apa dia benar-benar sesering itu membicarakanku dulu?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya, setiap saat. Kupikir dia benar-benar menyayangimu." Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil menunggu reaksinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia harus kecewa karena Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan,

"Tentu saja. Kami bersahabat dari kami lahir."

"Kau yakin hanya bersahabat?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh ayolah Kyung, kau orang ke sekian juta yang menanyakan hal itu." Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan jengah, jujur saja ia kesalsetiap kali seseorang menanyakan soal kepastian hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, hey! Mereka sahabat baik. Ya. Sahabat. Baik.

"_See?!_ Banyak yang meragukan kalian berdua!" balas Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa kau cemburu?" yang lebih sipit mencoba menggoda yang bermata bulat, membuatnya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku sudah punya Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada datar,

"Lagi pula Chanyeol itu bukan laki-laki yang baik, dia hanya bermain-main dengan wanita. Bukan tipeku," lanjutnya.

"Hey! Chanyeolie tidak seperti itu!" seru Baekhyun otomatis, diam-diam membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum jail.

"Well, kau membelanya?"

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya...hanya..."

"Lama sekali kalian disini," belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dua sosok pria tampan muncul dari arah living room. Jongin langsung duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau lama menunggu? Mian," Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyum seribu wattnya. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sempat mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan gemas, tidak menghiraukan pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memekik heboh melihatnya.

"Ani, gwenchana." Kata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?" jawab Chanyeol dengan raut wajah blanknya, terlihat sangat lucu di mata Baekhyun.

"Apa aku baru saja melihatmu mencium sahabatmu? Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya.

"Seperti ini?" Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun, kali ini bukan hanya menempelkan saja, namja itu bahkan melumatnya dengan pelan. Sementara Baekhyun yang terlalu kaget hanya mampu membalas ciumannya tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin berakhir melihat kalian melucuti pakaian masing-masing disini,okay? Setidaknya lakukan itu setelah aku pulang dari sini." Kata Jongin asal sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli. Tautan kedua orang itu terlepas, menciptakan benang saliva disudut bibir Baekhyun. Dengan gemas, Chanyeol mengecupnya lagi, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat namun berhasil membuat Jongin memekik lagi.

"Oh Tuhan,"kata Jongin sambil memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut.

"Okay sebaiknya kita keruang tengah saja sekarang," kata Kyungsoo menengahi. Gadis bermata bulat itu meraih nampan kopi dan berjalan menuju _living room_ dengan diikuti oleh Jongin, sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol membawa dua toples biskuit ditangannya.

Ketika mereka duduk di ruang tengah-pun keadaan masih sama, Chanyeol masih dengan posesif memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Jadi Kyungsoo kita singkirkan dari daftar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kepala yang ia senderkan didada bidang milik Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum kecil memperhatikannya, lucu baginya ada dua orang sahabat yang masih tidak bisa membedakan mana sahabat mana cinta.

"Tentu saja, kau lihat Kyungsoo sudah punya Jongin. Lagi pula...aku sungguh tidak berminat Baek," kata Chanyeol dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan. Beruntung memang Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, namun Chanyeol lupa ada dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau tau, kadang hubungan itu seperti sebuah hamster didalam roda bermainnya. Terus berputar-putar, membuatnya lelah. Tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya dia harus berhenti. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan, terus berputar dan terus merasa lelah, atau mencari cara untuk berhenti." Kyungsoo berkata dengan ambigu. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung sedangkan Chanyeol mendadak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau tau Baekhyun, kesulitan terbesar seseorang adalah mengakui perasaannya dan menerima perasaannya. Bahwa memang itulah yang dia rasakan, apapun yang menjadi resikonya, itulah yang saat ini dia rasakan." Jongin menambahkan dan tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti," lirih Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian, dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun kemudian bangkit, dan meninggalka mereka bertiga.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, mereka bertiga masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol yang kini menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan pandangan dalam. Matanya tampak sayu dan gelisah dan Jongin maupun Kyungsoo paham akan situasi ini.

"Aku lelah," ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, toh ia sudah cukup menahan semuanya sendirian, menyimpan dan tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tau. Jongin adalah sahabatnya, dan Kyungsoo, meskipun dia adalah mantan kekasihnya, namun gadis itu cukup pintar menebaknya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah." Kata Jongin dengan nada tenang namun sarat akan ketegasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan bangunan apartemennya. Seharian berada dikantor dan baru pulang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 9 benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Coba saja jika tadi Baekhyun berada dikantor, mungkin saja harinya tidak akan semelelahkan ini. Taoi entah kemana, konsultan andalannya itu tidak masuk dan bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi seharian. Chanyeol sudah berusaha menanyakan kepada orang tua Baekhyun, tapi yang ia dapatkan justru jawaban ambigu seperti "mungkin Baekhyun masih berkencan" atau "mungkin Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin kau ganggu". Chanyeol sangat menghormati Eomma Byun tapi atas dasar apa beliau berkata bahwa Baekhyun tengah pergi berkencan, gadis itu tidak mungkin melalaikan pekerjaannya dan memilih berkencan terlebih, siapa yang berani mengencani Baekhyun tanpa meminta ijin kepadanya terlebih dahulu? Dan atas dasar apa Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol ganggu? That's bullshit. Baekhyun harus selalu berada didekat Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya, tidak boleh ada yang terganggu karena kehadiran satu sama lain adalah untuk melengkapi, setidaknya begitulah teori yang selama ini Chanyeol yakini.

Pria jangkung itu melangkah dengan gontai, sampai-sampai ia hiraukan sapaan satpam dan beberapa petugas yang berada di lobi. Matanya nampak sayu menatap ponsel dalam genggamannya yang tidak menandakan tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun berniat untuk mengabarinya. Baru ketika pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol langsung melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari sana dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya mampu terbengong dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Kyungsoo yang nampak bergetar kecil.

"Chanyeol-aa.." panggil Kyungsoo, entah perasaan Chanyeol saja atau Kyungsoo memang sedang menangis?

"Hey, kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi, ia berusaha mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan benar saja, di pipi gadis itu sudah berderai air mata.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari sejam yang lalu, kupikir kau tidak pulang. Aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi.. aku.." kalimat Kyungsoo terbata-bata, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengernyit heran.

"Katakan yang jelas, apa yang terjadi?" gemas Chanyeol, Kyungsoo seharusnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi bukannya berbasa-basi dan semakin membuat Chanyeol bingung. Salah satu sisi dari Chanyeol adalah bahwa dia tidak suka dibuat penasaran, bahkan dia bisa saja mencekik orang yang sudah dengan iseng membuatnya penasaran akan suatu hal.

"J-Jongin...J-jongin selingkuh.." ketika mengatakan ini Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, isakannya semakin kentara, membuat Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya geram.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku melihatnya pergi menuju salah satu bangunan apartemen bersama seorang wanita dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra, ketika aku bertanya melalui telepon dia bilang dia sedang tugas diluar kota. Demi Tuhan Chanyeol aku benar-benar mengikutinya dan dia jelas berbohong, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu.." Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke apartemen keparat itu. Setidaknya, kau bisa menghajarnya untukku, kau sahabatnya bukan? Kau pasti tidak tau kelakuan Jongin yang satu ini," nada bicara Kyungsoo sarat akan emosi, yang diam-diam membuat Chanyeol ikut tersulut.

"Geurae, kajja." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh terimakakasih.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sudah berada didalam perjalanan pun tidak ada yang membuka suara, jujur Chanyeol sangat lelah tapi dia tidak bisa menolak Kyungsoo. Sementara gadis itu terdiam, hanya sesekali memberikan Chanyeol arahan menuju apartemen dimana Jongin berada.

Sesaat Chanyeol merengut heran, bukankah ini jalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun? Apakah selingkuhan Jongin berada didalam satu bangunan dengan apartemen Baekhyun? Chanyeol tersenyum. Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu Baekhyun kemudian tidur diapartemen gadis itu. Membayangkan dirinya bisa tidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun mampu membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan semangat kembali.

"Ada di bangunan apartemen ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasuki area apartemen, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol buru-buru memarkirkan mobilnya dan kemudian turun dari mobil mewahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Bukan karena dia ingin melihat Jongin, tapi sebelum menuju apartemen selingkuhan Jongin, Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun dulu.

Ketika melihat Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya, Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kelewat antusias,

"Apartemen nomor berapa?"

"Empat." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang kini terdiam ditempatnya. Tepat dilangkah ke empatnya, Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang kemudian mengernyit melihat Chanyeol tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Hey?" panggil Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya kemudian bertanya sekali lagi,

"Apa kau baru saja berkata bahwa apartemen selingkuhan Jongin berada di nomor empat?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya, ada yang sa-"

"Brengsek." Kata Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan terburu tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Wajah Chanyeol tampak menggelap, auranya berubah seribu derajat. Hawa bahagia yang ia bawa sebelumnya kini melebur sudah.

Langkah Chanyeol lebar-lebar. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah sampai di apartemen nomor empat, kemudian menghajar Jongin hingga lelaki itu hilang nyawanya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak perduli sudah berapa banyak lengan yang dia tabrak dan bukannya minta maaf, Chanyeol justru berjalan lebih cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol pun beringsut mundur, seakan aura lelaki jangkung itu sudah memberikan tanda peringatan 'menyingkir atau kau akan habis dibuatnya'.

Setelah mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan apartemen nomor empat dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjuang penuh untuk mengikuti langkah lebarnya, Chanyeol memencet bell berulang kali, tidak sabar. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari memencet bell ratusan kali namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sesaat Chanyeol berfikir keras, bagaimana ya caranya dia bisa masuk dengan cepat? Ingatannya kemudian mencemooh kebodohannya.

Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang men-setting password apartemen Baekhyun, kenapa dia justru sibuk memencet bell sedari tadi?

Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol memencet digitnya satu persatu hingga memformulasikan 'happiness delight' disana. Dalam hitungan detik, terdengar bunyi 'klik' sebagai tanda bahwa apartemen itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Didorongnya pintu kayu berlapis besi itu dan tiba-tiba...

"SURPRISEEEE!" teriak orang-orang didalam sana. Orang-orang? Ya tentu saja. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri diatas meja dengan topi ulang tahun dikepalanya, kemudian Jongin berdiri disamping Baekhyun dengan terompet berwarna pelangi yang sedang ia tiup kencang-kencang, lengkap dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan orang tua Chanyeol serta beberapa sahabatnya seperti Jongdae, Minseok, Suho dan Tao. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, apa yang terjadi? Bukannya Kyungsoo tadi melaporkan bahwa Jongin berselingkuh dan lima menit yang lalu Kyungsoo bilang bahwa selingkuhannya berada di apartemen nomor empat yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah apartemen Baekhyun? Lalu ada apa dengan ini semua? Kenapa Baekhyun memakai topi ulang ta- Oh astaga! Bukankah ini 27 november? Ulang tahunnya? Ya ini ulang tahunnya!

Chanyeol buru-buru menghambur kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Tidak salah lagi, ini semua pasti ide gadisnya yang memang terlahir jail bukan main. Kepalanya ia sesakkan keceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghirup baunya dengan dalam. Tangannya terus memeluk punggung Baekhyun dengan posesif, menciptakan beberapa senyum kecil di bibir orang-orang yang menyaksikannya.

"Kau tau, kau nyaris membunuhku," lirih Chanyeol, masih betah dengan posisinya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jail dibalik punggung kokohnya dan berkata,

"Mian, aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengerjaimu," kata-kata polos Baekhyun berhasil membuat kedua orang tua mereka tertawa pelan, paham jika Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mampu membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berbicara kembali,

"Saengil chukkae, Chanyeolie.." ucapnya tulus. Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian memegang pundak Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat beberapa rang disana menahan nafasnya. Pasalnya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya. Bibir. Bukan kening, pipi ataupun hidung. Tapi bibir. Barulah ketika ia mendengar tuan Byun berdeham Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit keberatan.

"Aku terlalu merindukan Baekhyunie, mianhae," ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil memberikan cengiran bocah. Membuat tuan Byun geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

"ugh kupikir baru kemarin kalian saling melumat bibir masing-masing," ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya. Chanyeol melotot kearahnya dan berkata,

"Diam. Kau juga salah satu tersangkanya. Kau pastimenertawakanku sejak tadi."

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau tiup saja lilinnya sekarang? Baekhyun yang membuat kue ini, special untukmu." Mata Chanyeol berbinar mendengar ucapan Nyonya Park, dengan satu kali gerakan, ia langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan bertanya,

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku membuatnya sejak pagi, makanya aku tidak kekantor." Ucap Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Chanyeol tersenyum senang kemudian menghela dirinya sendiri menuju meja dimana kue ulang tahun berbentuk lingkaran itu berada, di tengah-tengah kue, ada tulisan 'Happy Birthday Chanyeolie' yang pemuda itu yakin Baekhyun tulis sendiri.

Semua orang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol. Terdengar menggelikan memang, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk peduli. Setelah lagunya berakhir, Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, memanjatkan _birthday wish_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Tepat setelah satu menit, lelaki itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum, kemudian meniup lilinnya dalam satu kali coba.

"Eomma, apa yang eomma harapkan dari Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun ringan kepada Nyonya Park. Ya, Baekhyun memang sudah terbiasa memanggil Nyonya Park 'eomma', begitu juga dengan Chanyeol kepada Nyonya Byun.

Nyonya Park terlihat menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan satu kata pusakanya,

"Cucu." Katanya sambil menyeringai sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menganga dengan tidak percaya.

"Eomma aku-"

"Kalau kau belum bisa memberikan eomma cucu, setidaknya berikan eomma menantu. Kau ini sudah waktunya menikah Chanyeol." Omel Nyonya Park. Chanyeol terlihat melirik Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Entah ini perasaan Chanyeol saja atau Baekhyun memang menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan?

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang langsung tergagap ditempatnya.

"Eng...a-aku...semoga kau selalu bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu teruslah disampingku." Kata Chanyeol sebelum menghampiri appanya yang tengah tersenyum bangga kearahnya dan kemudian memeluk Tuan Park.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam kemudian apartemen Baekhyun sudah kembali sepi. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan Chanyeol yang kali ini sedang sibuk menjawabi puluhan pesan dari rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Meskipun usianya relatif muda, rekan kerja Chanyeol mencakup semua kalangan, mulai dari orang penting dipemerintahan hingga artis sekalipun.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa dimana Chanyeol berada kemudian duduk disebelah lelaki itu. Memperhatian wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan yang menurutnya lucu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sebelah tangan Chanyeol sudah pemuda itu selipkan kebalik punggung gadisnya, mengelus-elus pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan gerakan tak berpola. Baekhyun merapatkan badannya ketika disadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya memeluk tubuh mungilnya, tangan lentiknya ia istirahatkan didada bidang milik Chanyeol, sedikit menahan badannya agar tidak terlalu menempel dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ucap Baekhyun pelan sembari melarikan jari-jari lentiknya diatas kaos polos berwarna putih yang Chanyeol kenakan. Kemeja pemuda itu sudah ia lepaskan semenjak sejam yang lalu, tinggalkaos polo putih dan celana katun berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Tutup matamu," kata Baekhyun sambil menyimpan senyum lucunya. Setelah melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan antusias, Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol kemudian berdiri.

Diraihnya ponsel milik Baekhyun diatas meja kemudian tangan yang satunya sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Boleh kubuka mataku sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati,

"ANDWAE!" pekik Baekhyun heboh. Chanyeol sempat terkekeh ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh yang Baekhyun ciptakan. _Sebenarnya apasih yang Baekhyun sedang lakukan_, tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ja, buka matamu." Kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Dan dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka matanya, butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bisa fokus dan melihat jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah benar-benar yakin Bahwa Chanyeol sudah memperhatikannya, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mencari _track_ yang sudah ia siapkan.

Sementara Chanyeol masih menganga ditempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah bando kelinci menghiasi surai caramelnya, kemudian dress peach Baekhyun kini sudah berganti menjadi dress berwarna baby pink dengan renda-renda diujung pangkalnya. Mata gadis itu mengerjap lucu ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Musik mulai berkumandang, Baekhyun sempat menyebutkan kalimat mirip dengan 'Nae saranghaneun Chanyeolie' sebelum akhirnya..

"_Chok meopin han jogak sikyeonoko_

_Gosohan uyuhanjaneul gidaryeoyo_

_Oppahago nahago kkok maju anjaseo_

_Seoro sonbadak wie yeppeun nakseoreul hajyo" _

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan, menyanyi dengan suara seimut mungkin sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya ia buat sedemikian menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol tertawa senang melihatnya.

"_Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekkeo"_ centik Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya disamping telinga, meminta Chanyeol menyahut nyanyiannya.

"_Naekkeo!"_ Seru Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suara imut-imut milik Baekhyun. Tangan namja itu sudah ia ia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk menyemangati Baekhyun.

"_Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo"_

"_Nan nikkeo!"_

"_Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhaejwoyo_

_Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro,"_

Baekhyun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan pantat sintalnya, membuat gerakan lucu yang semakin membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali menggumam _"Kiyeowo"_

"_Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi_

_Eeldeohagi eeneun gwiyomi,_

_Samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi,_

_Gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi,"_ Gadis itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya seiring dengan jumlah angka yang baru saja ia lantunkan sembari mencebikkan bibirnya.

"_Aaaa neomu kiyeowoooo"_ Seru Chanyeol gemas. Jika saja lagunya sudah berakhir, Chanyeol pasti sudah menerjang Baekhyun dan membanjiri gadis itu dengan ciuman-ciumannya saat ini.

"Sadeohagi sado gwiyomi,

Ohdeohagi ohdo gwiyomi,

Yukdeohagi yukeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjkjjok gwiyomi,

Nan gwiyomi!" Baekhyun mengakhiri pentasnya dengan sukses, Chanyeol masih dalam posisi duduknya namun diwajah lelaki itu terlihat jelas betapa ia bahagia dan terhibur atas aksi Baekhyun barusan.

"Sungguh menggemaskan aigooo," Kata Chanyeol pelan sembari mengelus dadanya sendiri. Jujur saja Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun bisa melakukan aegyeo sampai membuatnya seperti ini, berkeringat dan berdebar tidak karuan.

Tanpa Chanyeol sangka-sangka, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala guna membuat bentuk hati kemudian berkata dengan cicitan lucunya,

"Chanyeolie saranghae!" ada semu merah muda dikedua pipi tembam gadis itu, membuatnya terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Dua detik kemudian Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya lalu membisikkan,

"Nado..Nado saranghae. Kau yang terbaik," ucap Chanyeol tulus, membuat Baekhyun semakin merona dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sahabat nomor satumu kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka yang dijawab dengan kekehan oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merasakan getaran halus didada Chanyeol lantaran gadis itu kini tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

"Tentu," kata Chanyeol mantap.

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam, masih saling memeluk dengan erat, seakan jika mereka saling melepaskan, maka mereka berdua akan lenyap begitu saja.

Mungkin Baekhyun yang memulainya dengan mengangkat kepalanya, atau mungkin saja Chanyeol yang memulainya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Namun yang jelas, bibir mereka berdua sudah kembali bertemu dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang memabukkan. Tangan kokoh milik Chanyeol sudah bersarang ditengkuk Baekhyun sementara gadis mungil itu semakin kuat meremas kaos milik Chanyeol seiring dengan bertambahnya gairah disetiap sentuhan bibir mereka berdua.

Bunyi kecipak tak terelakkan lagi manakala ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi french kiss yang menggairahkan. Lidah mereka berperang dan berusaha saling membelit satu sama lain. tidak peduli linangan saliva didagu keduanya yang mulai mengalir. Baekhyun masih terus menggoda lidah Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mencoba menghisap lidah mungil milik Baekhyun dan menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan besar itu tak tinggal diam, sementara pertarungan lidah mereka semakin intim, Chanyeol berusaha membuka resleting dress milik Baekhyun yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar terlena hanya mampu melengkuh beberapa kali, pasrah akan segala macam sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

Ketika Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pertanda bahwa ia sudah mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen, gadis itu terpekik kaget ketika dress lucu miliknya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya sediri dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam dengan salah satu tali bra yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Dan seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun banyak berfikir, Chanyeol langsung menyibak surai caramel milik Baekhyun dan menyerang leher jenjang gadis itu dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat.

Entah sudah berapa banyak tanda yang Chanyeol tinggalkan disana, yang jelas Baekhyun sudah lelah melengkuh bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki kegiatan intinya.

"_A-ahjussi_, bagaimana kalau kita kekamar saja uuhh," ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena Chanyeol sedang berusaha melukis dipundak mulusnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam. Ini menarik, Baekhyun baru saja memanggilnya ahjussi dan hawa-hawa permainan ini membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

"Apa tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk baby Baekkie hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangguk polos dan berkata,

"Ne, _ahjussi_,"

"Tapi _ahjussi_ sudah tidak bisa menahannya," suara Chanyeol terdegar parau, menambah kesan sexy yang seketika membuat Baekhyun gerah.

Tangan Chanyeol membimbing jemari lentik Baekhyun untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dengan sempurna. Ketika sudah menangkup penis Chanyeol dari luar celana, Baekhyun langsung memijitnya tanpa aba-aba membuat Chanyeol memekik nikmat dengan suara _husky_ kebanggaannya.

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menggairahkan, Baekhyun tersenyum jahil dan melepaskan tangannya, sengaja membuat Chanyeol melotot sebal.

"Apa Baekkie melukai ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang sengaja di buat-buat, membiarkan Chanyeol menggeram tertahan dibuatnya.

"Ne, Baekkie _**menyiksa**__ ahjussi_." Chanyeol menekankan kata menyiksa karena pada kenyataannya kejantanannya sudah sangat tersiksa akibat ulah Baekhyun.

"Huummm... jadi Baekhyun harus bagaimana? Begini?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya sembari mengelus penis Chanyeol dengan gerakan anggun namun menyiksa. Chanyeol tau, dibalik wajah polos itu, Baekhyun tengah menyeringai jail kepadanya.

"_Fuck a duck."_ Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat dan mengejutkan lalu setengah berlari menuju kamarnya disamping living room-nya.

"_Kyaaaa ahjussiiii!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HA HA HA Ncnya nanggung ya? Lmao mau lanjut ncnya? :p anyway halo readersku long time no see. Maaf ya guys, dirty little secretnya dipending dulu, soalnya laptop gue rusak beneran gabisa nyala, padahal dirty little secretnya udah proses penulisan chapter 13nya. Ini gue ngetik chapter ini di laptop temen huhu doain aja semoga laptop gue cepet benernya biar dirty little secretnya bisa cepetan dilanjut.

Balik ke ff ini, gimana chapter ini? Apa udah cukup fluff? Apa belom? Apa absurd? Kalo absurd sih jelas ya haha konfliknya gatau kapan muncul, tapi sekarang-sekarang ini lagi hobi nulis fluff hehehe tungguin aja pokoknya. Oh ya makasih buat yang udah review favs follows, honestly its giving me lot of spirits to continue this fics. Gue sempet bosen banget sama ff-ff ini tapi tiap kali baca review kalian yang lucu-lucu jadi berasa semangat lagi.

Semoga kalian ga losing interest ya sama ff ini, i wont give you a false hope kalo gue bakal update cepet tapi at least, i'll try my best to keep on the path like i have to be.

Anyway chanbaek akhir-akhir ini asik banget ga sih? Momentnya bikin gumoh duh. Exodus era udah kek chanbaek era nih jaya banget haha semoga chanbaek gini terus ya hehehe

Udah segitu aja dulu, to all of you that always give me a positive thoughts, i love you i love you i love you.

Last but not least, review please?

Regards,

Vero.


End file.
